Captured
by DJ Greatness
Summary: After The Wyatt Family and Kane kidnapped The Bella Twins John and Daniel must join forces to get back their lovers will they be able to do it or will Brie and Nikki "Follow The Buzzards?"
1. Chapter 1

WWE Monday Night Raw April 28th 2014 Trainer's Room

As Daniel Bryan was being treated to in the trainer's room along with his wife Brie a knock was heard on the door.

Trainer-"Come in."

The person that enters the trainer room is none other than John Cena and his girlfriend Nikki Bella.

John-"What's up Danny Boy you're alright?"

Daniel-"Yeah I'll be fine it's just my damn neck."

John-"Well don't worry about Kane if you need any tips about Kane just ask."

Daniel-"I believe I should be telling you that about Bray Wyatt."

John-"Nah Daniel how could you know anything about Bray?"

Daniel-"Remember Wyatt Family member for about a month."

John-"Oh yeah."

As Daniel and John were talking Nikki went over to comfort her sister Brie.

Nikki-"Brie are you ok?"

Brie-"I'm just shaken up I mean Kane tried to drag me to hell and if it hadn't been for Daniel then….

Brie then starts to sob and is pulled into an embrace by her sister.

Then The Raw General Manager Brad Maddox enters the trainer's room.

Brad-"Excuse me Daniel, Brie, John and Nikki."

Daniel-"You have 5 seconds to explain why are you in here before I knock your damn head off."

Brad-"Ok Daniel look tonight for the dark main event it'll be you and John here taking on Evolution in a three on two handicap match."

John-"Look here ass-kisser me and Daniel are gonna beat Evolution tonight and well now just get out of here."

Brad-"Well since I am the general manager…

Brie-"Get Out you bitch!"

Brad-"Fine you didn't have to yell."

Brad then exits the trainer's room.

Meanwhile…

Kane was in the bowels of a bolier room still laughing about the pain he inflicted on his former friend/ tag partner Daniel Bryan and his wife Brie.

As Kane was walking he heard a familiar song that he kept hearing on Raw.

Voice-"He's got the whole world in his hands, he's got the whole world in his hands…..

As Kane turned around he see Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan of the Wyatt Family along with the choir from earlier.

Bray-"Keep singing children."

Choir-"He's got the whole Cenation in his hands, he's got the whole Cenation in his hands he's got the whole world in his hands."

The Wyatts then turn around to see the Devil's Favorite Demon.

Bray-"Oh Kane we've been expecting you."

Kane-"Bray before I send you and your "family" to the depths of Hell where I'm taking Daniel Bryan this Sunday what do you want?"

Bray-"Me and you Kane have something in common we're both monsters and we see the truth in this world."

Kane-"Oh really well keep going."

Bray-"And with The Wyatt Family along with Kane we'll eviscerate every single soul in the WWE!"

Kane-"I'd like your plan so what do you have in mind?"

Bray-"Well if you want to really hurt a man you take away what's most important to him or really who's important to him."

Later That Night.

Daniel shot off the ropes and nailed a suicide dive on Triple H and Batista.

Cole-"What a dive by the WWE World Champion!"

As Cena planted Orton with a body slam Cena attempted the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

As Cena shot off the ropes the typical Wyatt intro hit.

With the lights came back on Bray Wyatt and Kane stood in the ring.

As Cena went for Wyatt Kane nailed Cena with a big boot.

Cole-"What?! Is Kane and Bray Wyatt together?!"

Daniel then went into the ring to go after Kane but Bray then crashes into Bryan like a locomotive.

Bray then grabs Cena and hits him with Sister Abigail.

Cole-"Sister Abigail to Cena!"

Kane then grabbed Daniel and hit him with a chokeslam.

Lawler-"Chokeslam to Bryan!"

Kane then raises his arms and fire then cames from the top of the ringpost.

JBL-"I guess there is no allusion Bray Wyatt and Kane have joined forces."

Then as the fire came down Kane and Bray had disappeared.

Cole-"Wait, where did Bray and Kane go?"

The Wyatt Intro then pop back up again on the titantron which showed Kane along with the entire Wyatt Family.

Bray-"You see John if you really want to tear a man apart you have to take away what's most important to him and I already taken away the Cenation but there's one more thing that you hold really important to you."

Kane-"And Daniel this isn't no fairy tale for you anymore because I'm just gonna make your life hell until Extreme Rules where I send you to Hell but until then I think that me and Bray have something that you guys want."

Harper and Rowan then came in holding a tied up Brie and Nikki Bella.

Brie-"Daniel help me!"

Nikki-"John! Please help us!"

Harper/Rowan-"Shut The Hell Up!"

Bray-"John, Daniel now I've broken you and these two will Follow The Buzzards.

Brie/Nikki-"No!"

The camera then cuts back to the ring where Bryan and John immediately runs to the back.

John and Daniel then ran to the parking lot.

John-"Daniel you see them anywhere?"

Daniel-"No."

Then John and Daniel then hear screaming.

John and Daniel then follow the screaming to see Bray and Kane shoving the twins into a trunk.

John and Daniel then charged at Bray and Kane until Harper and Rowan then laid out Cena and Bryan with lead pipes.

Bray then closes the trunk.

Bray-"Come on let's go!"

The Wyatt Family and Kane then goes into the car and speeds off.

A/N "Guys this is an idea that I came up with after watching Raw last Monday so should I continue this story or not anyway see you guys later.


	2. Chapter 2

WWE Extreme Rules May 4th 2014

It was the day of Extreme Rules and it had been six days since John and Daniel had last seen Brie and Nikki since Kane and The Wyatts kidnapped them.

As John and Daniel pulled up to parking lot in the IZOD Center they couldn't wait to get their hands on Kane and The Wyatt Family.

John-"So uh you heard anything from Brie lately?"

Daniel-"No, man how about Nikki?"

John-"No."

As John and Daniel were walking in the hall way John's phone starting to ring.

Daniel-"Who is it?"

John read the name on the phone.

John-"It's Nikki."

Daniel-"Pick it up quick!"

John-"Hello Nikki baby hello? Is Brie there with you?"

Bray-"He's got the whole world in his hands…he's got the whole world in his hands…"

John-"You son of a bitch if you do anything to Nikki.. I swear to…

Bray then hangs up the phone.

Daniel-"What happened?"

John-"It was Bray."

Daniel-"Well just beat the hell out of him tonight alright?"

John-"Will do Daniel well catch you later."

Daniel-"Ok."

Later That Night.

Cole-"Cena gonna escape the cage!"

The match that was on was Cena vs. Wyatt in the steel cage and Cena was closing in on escaping.

As Cena was closing in on the door the typical Wyatt intro popped and what was next would haunt John.

When the Wyatt intro pops back up it was none other than Nikki Bella.

Nikki-"He's got the whole world in his hands…He's got the whole world in his hands.."

John-"Nikki?!, Nikki wake up!"

As John turned around he was met with Sister Abigail from Bray Wyatt.

Bray then dropped to the floor and won the cage match.

Lillian-"Here is your winner..Bray Wyatt!"

The Wyatt Family along with Nikki Bella walks away leaving a distraught Cena inside the cage.

As Cena walked backstage he was approached by WWE interviewer Renee Young.

Renee-"Um excuse me John after how we saw the Wyatts control your girlfriend Nikki Bella and your lost tonight how are you feeling?"

John had no response as he walked to his locker room.

As John searched through his bag he finds a small, velvet box.

Inside was an engagement ring which John was planning to propose to Nikki.

John couldn't help but shed a few tears as he felt that he lost his true love forever.

WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match.

After Kane went through the burning table, Daniel was setting up for his running knee.

Crowd-"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

And then The Wyatt Family intro pops up.

And when the lights come back on there stood a frozen Brie Bella.

Daniel-"Brie?! Brie are you alright?!"

As Daniel shook Brie he took his focus off of the demon Kane.

As Daniel turned around he ran into a massive chokeslam.

"1….2…3!"

Roberts-"Here is your winner and NEW! WWE World Heavyweight Champion Kane!"

Kane along with Brie exits the ring but as Daniel saw them on the ramp he chased after them.

As Daniel entered the parking lot he looks down and is shocked at what he finds.

Brie's wedding ring and it was then that Daniel knew that it was probably too late….

Daniel-"NO! NO! NO!


	3. Chapter 3

WWE Monday Night Raw May 5th 2014

As Daniel sped up to the parking lot Raw General Manager Brad Maddox walked up to Daniel.

Brad-"Excuse me Daniel but I wanted to go over….

Daniel shoves Brad out of the way.

As Daniel made his way to the entrance way WWE director Kevin Dunn steps in the way.

Kevin-"Daniel there's a match going on."

Daniel responded by shoving Kevin out of his way.

Daniel then made his way out of the entrance.

Cole-"Wait there's the former WWE World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan! He's not supposed to be out here right now!"

Lawler-"Yeah, Michael there's a match going on between 3MB member Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel going on right now!"

As Daniel came around the ring he grabbed a steel chair.

Heath-"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Daniel in case you still have brain damage from Kane last night this isn't your time this is 3MB's time baby!"

Daniel then responded with a chair shot to the head of Slater.

Cole-"What a vicious shot by Bryan!"

Gabriel charged at Daniel but received a gut shot with the chair from Bryan.

Daniel then dropped the chair and went into the other corner.

As Gabriel got to his feet Daniel nailed Justin with his running knee.

Lawler-"Daniel Bryan has snapped!"

Crowd-"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Daniel then grabbed a microphone.

Daniel-"Look here I don't care about this damn show I don't care about the Authority hell I don't even care about the WWE World Heavyweight Championship all I care about is getting my wife Brie back so Kane get your ass out here right now!"

What Kane got in return was The Principle Owner of WWE Stephanie McMahon.

Stephanie-"Excuse me Daniel since when is this your show I mean your attempt to hijack Monday Night Raw with the whole "Yes!" thing 2 months ago may have worked then but you're all alone in that ring now so I won't hesitate having security throw you out of my building!"

Daniel-"Stephanie please shut your damn mouth for 5 seconds! For once this isn't about you wait it is because of your stupid ass Kane has my wife and now all I want is to kick the living hell out of Kane right here right now!"

Stephanie-"Well Daniel I'm sorry but you have to wait until Payback on June 1st in Chicago and since Kane is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion He'll be able to pick the stipulation for your match."

Daniel-"Fine whatever I don't give a damn!"

Stephanie-"And Daniel since you're feeling frisky tonight how about you compete against Triple H, Randy Orton and Batista in a 3 on 1 Handicap Match?!"

Daniel-"You know what Stephanie you really are a bitch! And tonight I vow and I don't care if I have to get through all three members of Evolution but I vow that at the end of the night I will get my hands on the Devil's Favorite Demon!"

Backstage.

As Daniel came back after his promo with Stephanie he ran into John.

Daniel-"Hey John."

John-"Sup Daniel?"

Daniel-"Nothing just got a 3 on 1 match against Evolution later tonight."

John-"Need me to watch your back out there?"

Daniel-"No I'll be fine so what's scheduled for you tonight?"

John-"Just a quick promo that's about it."

Daniel-"You're gonna be alright?"

John-"Yeah I'll be fine."

Daniel-"Ok man later."

Daniel then walks off.

John then pulls out the box that contained Nikki's engagement ring.

John(thinking)-"I have no choice I have to do it."

Later That Night.

"The Time Is Now!"

John walked down the ramp not doing his usual salute but just completely focused.

Roberts-"Ladies and Gentlemen John Cena!"

As John entered the ring he snatched the microphone from Justin and Justin took the sign to get out of the ring.

John-"I haven't been in much of a fine mood for the past 24 hours so I thank you guys for your excitement tonight."

Crowd-"Let's Go Cena! Cena Sucks! Let's Go Cena! Cena Sucks!"

John-"Well I don't want to waste any more damn time so Bray Wyatt I don't care if you come out here by yourself or with your family just get out here now."

Then….The Wyatt Family intro popped up.

The spotlight popped up and it zoomed in on none other than Nikki Bella.

Nikki-"He's got the whole world in his hands he's got the whole world in his hands….

Bray along with Luke Harper and Erick Rowan then appeared from the darkness.

Bray-"Oh John…. I have now truly taken everything away from you I've taken your legacy, I've taken your plastic girlfriend and now I've taken away your entire Cenation man so tell me what is it that you now have left for me to take?"

John-"Well it's pretty simple Bray me. You vs. me part three the big finale Payback on June 1st in Chicago Bray so do you accept?!"

Bray-"What do I have to gain by facing you one last time?"

John-"Simple if I win I get Nikki back nothing else just Nikki!"

Bray-"And if I win?"

John-"Then i….. if you Bray Wyatt defeat me at Payback on June 1st in Chicago then I John Cena will join The Wyatt Family!"

Bray-"Are you serious John this will be the end John because I will take it all from you including your own soul so John Cena I accept your challenge and at Payback John prepare to Follow The Buzzards!"

The Wyatt Family along with Nikki Bella disappears.

Cole-"Oh My God if John Cena loses to Bray Wyatt at Payback then John must join The Wyatt Family."

Later that night…

Cole-"Daniel is holding his own against Evolution here tonight!"

As Daniel had Orton in the Yes! Lock Triple H along with Batista broke the hold.

Cole-"The ref has no choice but to throw this match out!"

After Batista nailed Daniel with The Batista Bomb Evolution walked away.

Then Kane's pyro explodes.

Cole-"Oh No! It's the Demon it's Kane!"

Kane then appears from under the ring.

JBL-"Kane has come from Hell!"

As Kane stood up in the ring he extends his hand and pulls out Brie Bella.

Cole-"Oh God! Kane just pulled Brie out of Hell!"

Kane then went over to Bryan and guzzled him and hit a chokeslam.

Cole-"And a sickening chokeslam from the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion!"

Kane then grabbed a mic.

Kane-"Daniel I've made up my mind for our stipulation for our match at Payback."

Kane-"Daniel now I'm really gonna take you straight to Hell because our match will be a Buried Alive match!"

Lawler-"Oh My God! "

Cole-"Kane vs. Daniel Bryan for The WWE World Heavyweight Championship in a Buried Alive Match!"

Kane along with Brie Bella stood over Daniel Bryan to end the show.


	4. Chapter 4

John's House Tampa, Florida

John had just came home after a long and lonely flight back to Tampa.

As John entered his house it was an empty feeling and with boxes packed since he and Nikki were moving to their new home in California but since Nikki along with Brie was under the Wyatts' mind control that was postponed.

As John walked through his empty house he noticed a full bottle of vodka on the table in his living room.

John really never told anyone but Nikki that he was a recovering alcoholic and that was the primary reason for his divorce from his ex-wife Liz.

As John was about to guzzle down the liquor his conscience came into play.

John(thinking)-"No John just put the vodka down Nikki wouldn't want this for you."

As the voices in John's head grew ever louder John then throws the bottle of vodka across the room.

John then heads to his bathroom to wash his face.

As John was looking up from his sink he noticed a goat mask hanging from his wall.

John then takes the mask down and rips it straight to pieces.

As John laid in his bed he had a strange feeling that something wasn't right in his house perhaps the fact that Nikki wasn't there was starting to get to him but then John then drifty falls asleep.

John is then awoken by the same song he's been hearing for a while now.

Voice-"He's got the whole world in his hands… He's got the whole world in his hands….

Cena then bursts out of his bed and slowly heads downstairs.

As John kept going downstairs the voice grew ever louder.

John then heads to the living room but sees nothing.

John-"Damn, my head's messing with me."

As John turned around he saw the eyes of Bray Wyatt with a machete in hand and along with his Wyatt Family and with Nikki as well.

Bray-"FOLLOW THE BUZZARDS!"

Bray then raises the machete in hand and swings at John.

John-"Aah!"John then awakes in a cold sweat realizing that it was just a dream and heads into his bathroom.

As John entered he notices a very eerie sight as he saw the words "FOLLOW THE BUZZARDS" spelt out in what appeared to be blood on his mirror.

John then punches the mirror.

Person-"Ha, Ha,Ha,Ha!"

John then enters back into his bedroom where he sees Bray Wyatt alongside with Nikki.

Nikki-"John, Follow The Buzzards."

Then smoke appears as Bray and Nikki disappeared from John's sight.

Meanwhile in Aberdeen, Washington.

Daniel had just returned from the hospital from neck surgery due to Kane's tombstone attack a few weeks ago but since it was just a minor break Daniel would be able to compete at Payback in June but no in-ring action until then. And also dealing with the death of his father his biggest fan from Make-A-Wish Connor, Losing his WWE World Heavyweight Title and also losing Brie all Daniel wanted was sleep.

Daniel was at the house that his mother and father lived in and raised Daniel in and it always held a special place in Daniel's heart.

As Daniel drifted to sleep he soon awakened to a strange smell.

As Daniel exited the bedroom he notices that the stove had caught fire.

Daniel tries to put the fire but then the fire from the stove explodes pushing Daniel to the other side of the room and hitting the wall hurting his surgically repaired neck.

Daniel-"Damn, my neck."

As Daniel staggered to his feet he notices a figure in the fire.

Daniel-"Who the hell is that?! Who the hell are you?!"

As Daniel appeared closer to the figure in the fire it was none other than Daniel's wife Brie.

Daniel-"Brie! Brie! Are you alright?!"

Daniel then grabs Brie and rushes to the door but as Daniel gets there a huge fire explodes in the door.

Daniel then tries another direction but Brie doesn't move.

Daniel-"Brie! Brie!"

Then Kane appears from the fire and nails Daniel from behind.

Kane then grabs Daniel by the throat and throws him against the wall.

Kane-"Don't you get it Daniel?! She's under my control Mine!"

Kane then throws Daniel right into the window sending him to the outside.

As Kane kicks the fiery door down and exits the flaming home alongside Brie Daniel is crawling cut up from his arms due to being thrown into the window.

Kane then nails Bryan in the back of his neck.

Kane then looks at Brie who has a cold blank stare in her eyes.

Brie-"Finish Him."

Kane then grabs Daniel and tombstones him into the concrete.

Kane then looks at Brie then looks back down at Daniel.

Kane-"You see Daniel I'm inviting you to a very special occasion this Monday on Raw because you're gonna witness your sweet little Brie because my bride of Hell because this Monday will be the unholy wedding of The WWE World Heavyweight Champion Kane and Brie Bella!"

Kane then looks at Brie and gives a fiery kiss.

Kane-"Let's go."

Kane and Brie then walks off leaving a pained-filled Bryan in front of his parents' burning home.


End file.
